Life Is But A Dream
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: This is a shorter version of Escaflowne. It deals with my character Megami (again). For chapter two there is a little
1. Dreams of War

Life Is But A Dream  
  
This is a story inspired by Cowboy Bebop, but has absolutely nothing to do with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life Is But a Dream  
  
  
  
Megami woke up with a startle; the words rang through her head.  
  
Megami was sitting up in bed; she was sweating like a pig. The room she was in was strangely dark. She let her eyes adjust to the light and then she looked around.  
  
'I see you're awake.' A man from the shadows stepped out in front of Megami.  
  
'Who are you?! Where am I?!' Megami asked angrily.  
  
'You were sleeping for days; we thought you would never wake up.' The man continued, avoiding her question.  
  
'Tell me god dammit!' Megami yelled at him.  
  
'All will be answered soon young one. In the mean time, follow me.' The man told her.  
  
  
  
Everything around her was burning. Everything around Megami was burning. Dilandau had set the capitol of Asturia aflame.  
  
Megami turned around in her Guymelef, she saw Dilandau, trying to stop the King of Fanelia and his Guymelef, Escaflowne.  
  
'Dilandau!' Megami called out to him as flames engulfed her and her Guymelef.  
  
  
  
It had been only a few days since the Zaibach had attacked Asturia, now they were going to attack Freid. Migel had been murdered by Zongi, in turn, Dilandau murdered Zongi.  
  
They had been sent in to retrieve the key to opening the gate of Atlantis. The ruler of Freid held that key. He would not willingly hand it over, so they were ordered to take drastic measures to ensure a secure future.  
  
They burnt down Freid, as they did Fanelia, and part of the capitol of Asturia.  
  
But once again, their target got away.  
  
  
  
Megami was having trouble sleeping at night; she had dreams of home, nightmares of what was to happen. She was longing to go home, longing for the war to be over. Megami was tired of fighting, though it had only been a few months.  
  
  
  
They were now fighting on a battle field at a temple in the mountains. Dilandau fought Van and Allen but suddenly, someone shouted out that the Duke had fallen. Folken ordered Dilandau, Megami and the Dragonslayers to fall back. The battle had ended. Folken came down to accept Fried's surrender from Chid.   
  
Megami couldn't get out of her Guymelef after landing in the docking bay of the Vione. She couldn't stand being with the Zaibach anymore, it was killing her. Megami knew she had been injured during the battle, she could feel the pain and the blood dripping from her body. It was a large wound in her side.  
  
She could hear shouts of people calling for doctors and engineers to open the Guymelef doors and to help Megami. She could hear Dilandau yelling at her to open her Guymelef. Megami didn't move.  
  
  
  
Two days later Megami is forced to fight again with Dilandau and his men. They had found Escaflowne and its pilot once again.  
  
The pilot, Von, had come into the battle like an animal with no mercy.  
  
Dilandau was lost for words and terrified as Van wrecked through his warriors. Megami ran to protect Dilandau before Van could attack him.  
  
Escaflowne suddenly turned black and fell over. Dilandau escaped with his life, so did Megami. But the others were not as lucky.  
  
  
  
Megami had been looking for Dilandau all day; she was worried for him, even if he was cruel and emotionless. He had lost the only people that truly cared about, except for one, Megami.  
  
She found him looking over the edge of a railing and out at the clouds below them. He was holding a rose in his hand. He threw it off the edge and suddenly collapsed on the ground, he was crying.  
  
'I'm all alone! Shesta! Dallet! Viole! Where are you?' Dilandau called out to his now dead soldiers.  
  
'You're not alone Dilandau, you will never be alone as long as someone cares for you.' Megami stepped forward and kneeled down beside Dilandau and comforted him.  
  
  
  
Megami was standing next to Folken on the command deck. Listening to the orders he gave Nariya and Eriya.  
  
The two cat twins had been sent to bring back Von. The Crusade was engulfed by a column of light and taken into the portal above them. Folken sent Nariya and Eriya to await orders on the ground.  
  
Nariya and Eriya flew towards the portal against orders. As they flew towards it, it began to crack. And when it finally did, it was a giant explosion. The blast hit the Vione with great force, pushing it back and damaging it, along with Nariya and Eriya and their Guymelefs.  
  
  
  
After the incident with the gate to Atlantis, Folken needed someone for a fate alteration experiment. He needed to kiss them.  
  
Nariya, Eriya and Megami played what seemed like a little game of spin the bottle. Nariya spun the bottle and it landed on Megami.  
  
Megami and Folken were standing on a bridge type thing holding each other while Nariya and Eriya watched.  
  
'I can't..........' Megami told Folken, she was thinking about her home, and about Nariya and Eriya watching them together.  
  
'Yes you can, just think about me, and only me.' Folken instructed Megami.  
  
They played out their parts, Megami as Hitomi, and Folken as Allen. Folken pulled Megami in to kiss her. Nariya and Eriya put their hands to their mouths, their eyes growing wide.  
  
Megami and Folken kissed, but it wasn't what Megami had thought it would be, the kiss was cold, and emotionless.  
  
  
  
Nariya, Eriya and Megami were practicing a little while after the kiss between Folken and Megami. They were taking a rest during their practice.  
  
'Tell us, Megami, what was it like?' Nariya asked Megami.  
  
'Well, it was.............' Megami didn't want to disappoint them, or seem like she was hiding anything from them, but.......  
  
Nariya and Eriya were suddenly on top of Megami. The two cat twins leaned in close to her face, their lips almost touching hers.  
  
'We need to feel his lips, please, kiss us.' Nariya and Eriya begged Megami.  
  
Megami flipped them over her head. 'No way!' Megami told them angrily.  
  
Nariya and Eriya laid down next to Megami. 'Tell us then, what was it like?' Eriya asked her.  
  
'It was..............It was cold, emotionless. Like it was nothing to him, but everything to me...............' Megami thought about it. 


	2. Life Is But A Dream

Folken called for Nariya and Eriya to participate in another experiment with him. He was going to turn them into intensified luck soldiers.  
  
Megami stood next to the cat girls the whole time, making sure nothing went wrong.  
  
The intensified luck blood was pumped into Nariya and Eriya, replacing all of their old blood.  
  
They were soon released in their Guymelefs to capture Hitomi once again.  
  
They landed in the middle of the wedding between Dryden Fassa and Millerna Aston. Folken, seeing that they had the upper hand let the people know his demands, Hitomi.  
  
  
  
One of the cat girls grabbed Hitomi. Suddenly, Folken's fortress moved forward revealing the bright sun. The cat girls staggered back and dropped Hitomi who was caught. Eriya made it back to the airship; however, Nariya crashed.   
  
Escaflowne was coming towards the Vione quickly. Von crashed into the command deck and started to destroy everything. Megami got knocked out and fell to the floor bleeding.  
  
Von was scared away by Nariya and Eriya who had come to save Folken.  
  
After the fight, Nariya and Eriya laid their heads on Folken's lap, saying their last good-byes before they left him forever.  
  
'Tell......Tell Megami we will miss her.' Eriya told Folken.  
  
'Tell her to be strong........We will always be with her and you, Lord Folken.' Nariya said, before the two of them died.  
  
  
  
Folken took Eriya's Guymelef and flew away from the Vione. He now only had one of his three precious jewels left, Megami. Folken shed a tear, a tear for everyone he had hurt, a tear for Nariya and Eriya, a tear for Megami, she had never gotten to say goodbye to the twins.  
  
  
  
Megami had still not awoken from the blow to her head a day after the attack. Folken had sent a message to Von, telling him to come to the ruins of Fanelia alone.  
  
Folken had two body guards with him when Von arrived. Von and Hitomi stepped down from the Guymelef, Folken's body guards left them.  
  
Folken was holding Megami in his arms. She was still unconscious.  
  
'What is this Brother!? Why did you want to see me?!' Von asked him angrily.  
  
'I want to talk Von.' Folken told him, Folken laid Megami down on some stone that was left from a building. Von looked at the girl; he remembered seeing her at the floating fortress when he destroyed it.  
  
'Who's that?' Von asked Folken, easing up a little bit.  
  
'Megami, she is a soldier, forced to fight for a country she does not even belong to, forced to fight in a war that doesn't even concern her.' Folken said sadly.  
  
'What happened to her?' Von asked.  
  
'When you attacked, she was thrown, and hit with flying debris. I don't know if she will live or not. She has not shown any sign of consciousness or anything.' Folken said.  
  
'Why should I care?!' Von asked, suddenly angry.  
  
Two dragons suddenly came out of what seemed like no where and attacked them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Folken and Megami returned to Asturia with Von and Hitomi. Folken was seeking asylum in Asturia. He had defected from the Zaibach army. Folken was granted asylum in Asturia if he helped them fight against Zaibach.  
  
  
  
Folken had been staying up day and night trying to find ways to wake Megami up. He had placed her in the bed given to him. She had been in a coma for a long time, but Folken wasn't ready to give up hope.  
  
Von, Dryden and Allen all walked in. 'Folken, you haven't eaten for days, and the girl hasn't responded to anything. Just give up, she will never wake up.' Dryden tried to convince Folken.  
  
'No, I have to. I killed Nariya and Eriya; I don't want to lose Megami.' Folken told them. There was a sudden moan from behind them. They all turned to see Megami moving a little and her eyes opening a little.  
  
Folken ran over there, the others close behind him. Folken held Megami in his arms. She rested her head against his chest.  
  
'Folken?' She spoke.  
  
'Yes, I'm here. Don't worry.' Folken said concerned.  
  
'Where's Nariya and Eriya, aren't they here?' Megami asked, opening her eyes and looking up at Folken. Folken didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell those big watery eyes that they had been killed.  
  
'They--- Nariya and Eriya----They..............' Folken couldn't tell her.  
  
'Folken?' Megami asked, but she already knew what had happened. Tears welled up in her eyes as the truth of reality hit her.  
  
'Don't cry they didn't want you to. They wanted you to be strong.' Folken tried to calm her down. Megami grabbed onto his shoulders and clutched the leather of his clothes tightly in her hands.  
  
Folken could feel the tears against his chest as Megami tried to stop them from coming.  
  
'Poor kid..........' Allen said quietly.  
  
'That was a Zaibach soldier?' Dryden asked in utter amazement.  
  
  
  
Von had brought Hitomi back from the Mystic Moon to help him fight once again. Megami had fully recovered from her wounds and now was helping Folken, though she was still grief stricken from Nariya and Eriya's deaths.  
  
It was late that night, and Folken and Megami were working together in his room. 'Megami, do you love me, like Nariya and Eriya did?' Folken asked out of the blue.  
  
'Well, I,' Megami was caught a little off guard by this question. 'I guess I do, yes.' Megami told him, blushing a brilliant shade of red.  
  
Folken stood up and walked over to her. He embraced her lovingly. 'I was so thick headed about Nariya and Eriya; I don't want to be the same with you, Megami.' Folken whispered in her ear. 'Please, let me take you, tonight.' Folken pleaded with her.  
  
'Folken...........' Megami said a little hoarsely. Folken pulled her to his bed where she had been nursed back to health.  
  
Folken lay on top of her. Folken undressed the two of them and made (unprotected) love to Megami.  
  
  
  
Folken woke up the next day, Megami still in his arms from the night before. Megami turned to him.  
  
'Mmmm, good morning Folken.' Megami said.  
  
'Good morning, Megami.' Folken smiled at her.  
  
Folken got out of bed and kissed her on the four-head. He pulled out, but she pulled him back in and kissed him hard on the lips. They embraced each other tightly, only breaking it to dress and finish their work they had interrupted the night before.  
  
Megami had to leave two hours later; she had promised Millerna she would help her. Megami and Folken kissed again.  
  
'Good bye Folken be careful.' Megami had been having the worst feeling that something bad was going to happen to Folken, and she would never see him again after that day.  
  
'Don't worry, Megami. I will be fine. I love you, and I will see you later, alright?' Folken reassured her.  
  
'Alright, Folken. If you say so.' Megami quickly kissed him again and left.  
  
  
  
Hitomi came into Folken's room a little while later, very worried about Von.  
  
'Please Folken, make a column of light! We need to save Von!' Hitomi pleaded with him.  
  
Folken activated the machine he and Megami had been working on. But instead of the column of light transporting them to Von, it transported them to Dornkirk's Lair.  
  
Folken tried to attack Dornkirk, against the wishes of Hitomi. Folken spread his black wings and drew his sword, attacking the exposed Dornkirk.  
  
His sword cut right through Dornkirk, hitting the metal below him, the tip of his sword breaking off and stabbing him in the heart.  
  
Folken gasped in pain, drawing his last breath. He fell back, towards the ground. (Somewhere else, but in two places at once.) Von and Megami sensed that Folken had been killed and screamed out for him.  
  
  
  
The battle outside continued on. With the defeat of Zaibach, the allied soldiers turned against each other, they were trying to become the strongest country and rule all of Gaea.  
  
  
  
Megami lifted her head up suddenly. She had fallen asleep in her room. She was sweating, and her eyes stung like she had been crying for a very long time.  
  
She was sitting at her desk; she had been reading a book, a manga. Megami looked down at it; it was The Vision of Escaflowne manga book. She had been reading it before she must have dozed off.  
  
'It was only a dream.' Megami smiled, she felt relieved, but she still had the overwhelming feeling that it had been real, that all that she had dreamt really had happened.  
  
Megami laid her head back down on her arms again, like she had been doing when she must have been asleep. She sat like that for the next two hours, just thinking about her dream.  
  
Megami came to the conclusion; life really is just a dream. It is only what you make it out to be. Dreams can be life, or life can be dreams. In the end life is but a dream.  
  
  
  
The End! 


	3. Was It Really A Dream? What Happened Aft...

Was It Really A Dream?  
  
A little while later, Megami walked downstairs to get a glass of water. Megami walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the table doing some work. 'Oh, hello honey. Why up so late?' Megami's mother looked up at her. 'I needed some water.' Megami replied. 'Dear, what is that on your neck?' Megami's mother asked, pointing to her neck. Megami quickly put her hand over the part of her neck that her mother had pointed out. Megami quickly said good-bye to her mother and ran back to her room. Megami leaned over to the mirror over her dresser and looked at her neck in shock. It was a hickey. 'A hickey...............' Megami mumbled to herself. A sudden flash of two sweaty naked bodies pressing together, one a man, larger than the girl underneath him. The man was sucking and kissing the girls' neck. Megami leaned onto the dresser, sweat covering her body. She realized that the two people were Folken and her. 'It............It wasn't a dream...........' Megami chocked out. 'It...........was real.............!' Megami slowly lowered her hand to her stomach and lightly pressed against it. She knew what was going to come, what was going to come in about nine months......... 


End file.
